


In the Early Morning

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: It's always like this in the morning, and they would never change this routine for the world.





	In the Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I suck at summaries. It's just a really drawn out kissing. I hope you like it, and this was inspired by an early morning (coincidentally) conversation with [jimintensify](http://jimintensify.tumblr.com). It was a wonderful conversation. ;-;

It's very early in the morning when Namjoon comes back to the dorm. He shuts the door as quietly as he can, and the movement of his clothes sounds loud. He doesn't even bother going to the bathroom, knowing that it'll make too much noise if he goes. 

The room is dark, and there's a mess of clothes on the floor that almost makes him trip onto his bed. Namjoon quickly undresses down to his boxers and finally lays down onto the bed. He wiggles around trying to get the blanket over him, and when he does, he feels like he's prepared to get some sleep.

As he closes his eyes, Taehyung's alarm goes off. The alarm signifies the start of their day, and also the non-existent amount of sleep he got. Sighing, Namjoon sits up away from the comfort of his blanket, and he already feels a headache blossoming between his eyes.

He barely notices the sound of feet, and then Taehyung is on top of him. Too sleepy to care he lets Taehyung straddle him, and Namjoon blinks slowly trying to get the sleepiness out of his system. Taehyung runs his hands over Namjoon's chest and slightly tickles him. It makes Namjoon wake up a bit as he struggles to get away, but Taehyung's not moving at all despite Namjoon's best attempts.

Namjoon knows Taehyung does this to him every morning, but it still affects him. The trick of tickling always works and Namjoon sighs as he closes his eyes trying the lessen the headache. 

Taehyung shifts on top of him as he leans close to Namjoon's face. His hands move to Namjoon's shoulders and noses the beauty marks near his clavicle. It tickles, and Namjoon tries to get away, but the hands holding him are strong. Taehyung's mouth replaces his nose, and Namjoon sighs as Taehyung kisses his beauty marks.

Taehyung's lips are soft against Namjoon's skin. They're slightly wet, he probably licked his lips, and Taehyung presses wet kisses all over Namjoon's neck.

Opening his eyes, he looks at Taehyung as he continues to kiss Namjoon's beauty marks. Namjoon leans forward and rubs his face against Taehyung's, and his hair feels so soft against Namjoon's cheeks. Then he finds Taehyung's ear and lightly bites it, making Taehyung pull away from him with a smile on his face. It makes Namjoon smile as well, and Taehyung leans back in to kiss the dimple on Namjoon's face. Then he presses his lips against Namjoon's and they both sigh.

One kiss becomes another, and they lazily kiss as they hear the other members wake up and start moving around the dorm. Namjoon can feel his lips swell up as Taehyung sucks them into his mouth and bites them.

Namjoon tries to pull away first, wanting to stare at Taehyung's eyes, but Taehyung moves faster than Namjoon could and kisses him again. Their lips move against each other, both biting and breathing in each other's air. Then they finally pull apart to look at each other.

Taehyung still has his face close to Namjoon's, and they look into each other's eyes. Taehyung's pupils are dilated, the brown almost entirely gone and Namjoon stares at them in awe. He can't believe that he can make Taehyung like this.

This time it is Namjoon who leans forward to kiss Taehyung. He closes his eyes and focuses on the movement of Taehyung's lips, and he feels sleep tugging at him again. It's calming to kiss Taehyung every morning.

There's a light knock at the door, and they pull apart from each other. Namjoon faintly hears someone, maybe Jimin, speak and Taehyung gets off of him to start getting dressed. Slipping out of his bed, Namjoon follows suit and starts getting dressed as well. 

That's how they start their early mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos or comments if you liked it. :)


End file.
